


Not The Way It Was Planned

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, alternate universe - marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: A marriage law causes issues that the trio have to deal with.





	Not The Way It Was Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/gifts).



> My friend Shaya needed fluff to make her week a bit brighter so here is a bit of Harmione fluff with a side of Viktor/Ron and Wolfstar.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely JenCala

Remus sighed as he slouched back in his chair next to Sirius, it was only a few days past the full moon and he was tired, but he really needed to be here to support the kids he had all but adopted as honorary nieces and nephews. The Order had just gotten word that a marriage law would be forcing matches on all of-age witches and wizards of muggle descent which meant Hermione was at risk. As soon as the Order meeting ended Molly and Arthur sent for Hermione so they could discuss her options as a family. Now they were sitting with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius in the kitchen at Grimmauld place waiting for her to arrive. Before Remus could get lost any deeper in his thoughts about how they could help Hermione, the witch at the center of his thoughts stepped through the fireplace with Viktor behind her.

“‘Mione! About time you showed up!” Harry said with a slightly forced smile as he pushed away from the bench to give her a tight hug.

Hermione hugged Harry back with a curious smile before stepping back to look around the room at the more somber faces watching their exchange, “What’s going on?”

“Sit down Hermione, dear, I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Molly said quietly as she gestured to the empty chair at the end of the table before she stood up and started bustling around the kitchen gathering the needed items to make tea for everyone. 

After Hermione took her seat between Ron and Harry, Sirius started speaking, “At the order meeting tonight we were given some disturbing news that we want to get ahead of. Our spy at the Ministry got wind of a new law that is about to be passed mandating the marriage of all muggleborn witches within thirty days of their coming of age. Now we know you won’t come of age for another two months but witches can get married up to a year before their seventeenth birthday with their guardian’s permission. When Dumbledore helped get your parents out of the country he also set Molly up as your guardian. We want to see you safely married well before they start making things difficult and we figure the best way to do that is to marry you to Ron and present it as a love match.”

“Wow. That is quite a lot to process.” Hermione said quietly as she mulled over the pile of information Sirius had dumped on her. “I appreciate the offer on Ron’s behalf but I can’t marry him, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Viktor spoke up for the first time since he entered the kitchen when he heard Hermione decline safety. “Ermione, don’t do this. Not for me. I vill be fine, you are the one at risk here.”

“What are you two talking about?” Molly asked as she set a mug of tea in front of each other them.

“Hermione is trying to be noble to spare me.” Ron said quietly, not taking his eyes off the table. 

Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder reassuringly, “Mate they are your family, they won’t think less of you if you tell them the truth.”

Molly set a couple more mugs on the table before taking her seat next to Arthur at the opposite end of the table from the trio. “Ron, you’re worrying me, whatever it is, we will love you no matter what.”

Taking a steadying breath Ron looked up from his intense study of the table and locked eyes with Viktor, not breaking his gaze he started to speak. “I’m dating Viktor, I have been since last summer when he came to stay with Hermione. I’ve known I was gay since fourth year but I didn’t want to say anything and let you down.”

“Oh Ronald,” Molly breathed standing back up to bustle around the table and give Ron a tight hug. “We could never be disappointed in you. Just because you love another man doesn’t mean we would think less of you. And Viktor is a fine young man who we are more than happy to welcome into the family.” Once Molly finished talking she hurried around the table to hug Viktor close as well. 

Harry had been watching with serious, quiet eyes and once he was sure there wasn’t going to be an explosion he spoke up, “I’ll marry Hermione if she will have me. Before you say no Hermione, just think about it. There isn’t any name that would carry more protection and weight with the light side than Potter, we all know how poorly me and Ginny were matched, and I love you.”

“He’s right ‘Mione,” Ginny said with a fond smile. “He’s been mooning after you nearly as long as I mooned after him. Marry him, you’ two will be amazing together.”

Hermione eyed Harry for a moment before nodding slowly, “if you are sure then I will happily marry you.”

“I’m sure ‘Mione.” Harry reassured as he rested a hand on her knee under the table.

Molly gave the pair of them a watery smile, “I’m sorry we won’t be able to do a big wedding Hermione, but I will make sure all of the Order members you are close to are here tomorrow. And of course, I will make sure you have a lovely cake.”

“Harry, while those two are discussing the wedding plans can I speak to you in the hall for a moment? Sirius, would you like to come as well?” Remus asked as he pushed back from the table smiling.

Harry gave Hermione’s knee a soft squeeze before he stood and followed Sirius and Remus out of the room. “Yes Remus?”

Remus fished a small black box out of his pocket and passed it to Harry with a smile. “When your parents’ remains were gathered, their wedding bands were found in the rubble as well. The Ministry workers that cleaned everything up gave them to me to hold on to. I guess they figured I was the most likely to be able to pass them on. If you truly love Hermione, then I think it’s only right you have a ring to give her.”

“Oh Remus! Thank you for this!” Harry exclaimed throwing his arms around the other man’s neck. 

“I’m happy I was able to give them to you to make this mess a little brighter,” Remus said hugging him back just as tightly. “Now go propose to her properly.”

Sirius stepped forward to pull Harry into a hug after Remus released him. “Harry, before you go I just want to say James and Lily would love Hermione. They would hate the circumstances that forced this, but they would love that you were acting out of love to protect someone you care about. They supported me when I did the same to save Remus from a similar law attacking werewolves and they would do the same for you and your young witch.”

“Your support means the world to me. Thank you so much for everything.” Harry said, his voice heavy with emotion. Giving each of his godfathers a bright smile, Harry turned and slipped back into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were arguing over the various flavors of cake Molly could bake for the small wedding the next day.

“Fine, we can do the marble cake!” Ginny surrendered with a laugh as Harry crept up behind Hermione and dropped to one knee. “Now, I believe Harry has something to say to you, so why don’t you turn around and look at him.”

Hermione turned around to look at Harry and was caught off guard when she realized he wasn’t standing waiting for her attention, but instead kneeling behind her holding a small black box. “I know you already said yes, but I want to do this the right way. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

“Harry, you didn’t have to run out and get a ring for me!” Hermione gasped as she looked at the simple white gold band with a square diamond in the middle. 

“It was my mum’s, Remus held onto it for me. Is that a yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you. Will you kiss me now or do we want to wait until the wedding ceremony?” Hermione teased, blushing slightly.

Harry slipped the ring on her finger before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on her lips. “Thank you Hermione, you’ve made me the happiest wizard alive.”

“You know, I am pretty happy right now myself. This is not what I expected but I think it’s for the best. I won’t say I love you yet, but I think that’s not far off.” Hermione replied wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her before glancing around the room, “Did you notice everyone somehow slipped out and left us alone?”

Hermione looked up from where she was staring at Harry and giggled at the sight of the empty room. “I’m glad our family didn’t witness our first kiss, that means they won’t witness our second either.” She said quietly before leaning in and kissing Harry again.

Once they broke apart, Harry pulled Hermione against him laughing. “Since your guard left I guess you're staying with me tonight if that is agreeable to you?”

“Let’s go to bed Harry, we have a lot to talk about and doing so in bed sounds much better than doing so sprawled on the kitchen floor.” Hermione offered as she stood up and offered Harry a hand. 

Taking the offered hand, Harry stood and walked out of the kitchen with his new fiance. Things hadn’t gone to plan, but from the way the future looked now it would be all right in the end.


End file.
